The Scarlet Hair warrior
by Sweet Dark Rainbow
Summary: '¿Sientes que no puedes perdonarme? No te preocupes no me enfadaré, golpeame todo lo que quieras, pero prométeme que cuando te desahogues, abras los ojos...' Un one-shot del sacrificio de Kyoko Sakura ¡Que lo disfrutéis!


_'..._ _-¿Quieres salvar a Sayaka?_ _'_ _-¡S-si!_ _..._ _-Soy Madoka Kaname_ _-Yo soy Kyoko Sakura, encantada.''__''...  
-Esto no es un juego ¿Sabes? No permitiré que alguien como tu, que lo tiene todo se convierta en Puella Magi. ''_

...

...

...

La oscuridad se tornó de color burdeos, ondulante e imponente.

Tan pronto como el negro dejó paso al rojo, una melodía desesperada entró en escena. Era brusca, abrumadora, majestuosa e impresionante, dirigida por sombras azules que, como marionetas accionadas por un mecanismo invisible, tocaban todas juntas formando una gran orquesta. Miré hacia Madoka, que no paraba de temblar asustada mirando hacia todos lados...¿Habrá sido buena idea traerla aquí?

Yo sabía que ella estaba delante, observándonos, mirando minuciosamente nuestros movimientos. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, no quería ver en lo que se había convertido Sayaka...tenía miedo a no poder atacarla, yo...no quería volver a hacerla daño:

-...Kyoko-san!-gritó Madoka, aterrada

El grito de la chica hizo que mis cinco sentidos volvieran a la batalla y tuviera la suficiente valentía como para poder mirarla...¿Qué demonios...? Sayaka...¿Qué te ha pasado? Enfrente nuestra se encontraba una monstruosa criatura vestida como un caballero con cola de sirena y capa, agitando un sable como si dirigiera a sus familiares. A pesar de su terrible aspecto... ella seguía siendo Sayaka Miki.

Sin apenas contener la respiración, me coloqué delante de Madoka para protegerla y sin dejar de mirar a lo que quedaba de Sayaka, suspiré:

-¡Haz lo que acordamos...!

-¡S-sí!

La chica se levantó del suelo y de dos pasos, se puso delante de Miki. Juro por quien esté ahí arriba que si Sayaka vuelve, la protegeré para que no cometa más estupideces y lucharé a su lado para que jamás vuelva a caer en la desesperación...:

-Sayaka-chan soy yo, Madoka ¿Me oyes? ¿Reconoces mi voz? -suplicó Madoka temblándole las palabras

Sayaka reaccionó de un pequeño sobresalto y mi corazón se estremeció:

-...!

Sayaka entonces sin inmutarse, alzó el sable al techo del teatro, al ritmo de la desesperante melodía, temiéndome lo peor...y de la nada, invocó unas ruedas de carruaje que se dirigía hacia nosotras a la velocidad de un rayo. Me puse delante de Kaname para protegerla de nuevo:

-¡No tengas miedo, sigue llamándola!

Junté mis manos y detrás de mi se expandió un muro carmesí compuesto por rejillas que llegaron hasta lo más alto del teatro, protegiendo a Madoka de las ruedas. Ella entonces siguió llamándola:

-Sayaka, detente y recuerda...¡Esto no es lo que tu querías! ¡Tu querías ser una aliada de la justicia! ¡Tu querías salvar a las personas, no matarlas!

Saqué la lanza preparándome para su ataque. Una rueda detrás de la anterior, empujándome con violencia. Las paré con la lanza y las esquivé sin apenas darme tiempo a respirar y visualizar. Sayaka revoloteaba por el escenario atacándonos con la desesperación que me pareció ver en sus ojos antes de dejarnos:

-¡Por favor Sayaka, vuelve a ser la de antes! -lloraba Madoka desde la celda

Una rueda impacto sobre mi lanza, deteniéndola en el aire. La miré harta de esta situación:

-¡¿Es que acaso no estás escuchando Sayaka?!-grité mientras que las chispas que soltaba la lanza con la fricción con la rueda me daban en la cara

De un último movimiento, aparté la rueda a un lado, desplomándome casi de rodillas contra el suelo... esto esta siendo más duro de lo que pensaba. Me levanté enseguida y sin apenas parpadear, vi como Sayaka había invocado cientos de rueda en el aire y con el sonido del metal del sable, daba la orden de atacar agitando el arma hacia mi. Las ruedas se me abalanzaron con fuerza, casi asfixiándome..:

-¡Kyoko!-gritó Madoka asustada

Entonces, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, aparté las ruedas que me aprisionaban. Mis piernas de un momento a otro me fallarían, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, Sayaka tiene que regresar con nosotras, porque si no...¿Que va a ser de mi entonces?:

-... estoy bien, puedo soportar esto...-jadeé mientras invocaba de nuevo otra barrera- Deberías seguir llamando a...Sayaka... -jadeé de nuevo mientras miraba a Sayaka

-...si

De nuevo, Madoka siguió suplicando detrás de la barrera mientras yo esquivaba sus ataques con la mayor rapidez posible, era demasiado rápida:

-¡Detente! ¡Por favor, detente!

Sin poder apenas pestañear dos veces seguidas, me vi golpeada por cientos de ruedas, cortándome la respiración por cada golpe y tuve entonces, una extraña sensación nostálgica que me hizo sonreír con tristeza...¿Me estás devolviendo todo lo que te hice? Recuerdo que al principio estuvimos a punto de matarnos, pensé que eras una débil porque a pesar de los golpes, seguías creyendo en la justicia, aquella que para mí había desaparecido desde el mismo momento en el que vi a mi familia muerta ¿Sientes que no puedes perdonarme? No te preocupes no me enfadaré, golpeame todo lo que quieras, pero prométeme que cuando te desahogues, abras los ojos...

Me detuve a tomar un respiro y de la boca, la sangre no se hizo esperar así escupí una generosa cantidad de sangre sobre el suelo. Mareada, me arqueé un poco y dos fuerzas imparables me golpearon de nuevo, hasta estrellarme contra la barrera, haciéndose añicos a mi alrededor:

-...argh...-bufé dolorida

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Madoka había desaparecido...¿Que demoni...?:

-¡AAAAH!

-¡M...!

La voz de Madoka resonó por todo el escenario, víctima del terror, aprisionada en la mano de Sayaka. Sin lugar a dudas, alcé la lanza y me abalancé contra Sayaka, no me perdonaría si esta chica muere por un capricho mío:

-¡Sayaka!

Cerré los ojos mientras la melodía revoloteaba alrededor del escenario, incitándome a atacar, como hipnotizada por la bella melodía que hacían brotar los familiares. La lanza silbó en el aire y corté el brazo de Sayaka, brotando de el, el azul del mar por sangre, llenando de destellos azulados el escenario carmesí. Entonces Madoka salió despedida por los aires pero apenas me di cuenta ya que de pronto el lugar empezó a agitarse, los familiares se derrumbaron y Kaname desapareció bajo el suelo, desplomándose.

Y ya en el aire, el caos empezó a ser más que evidente y empecé a perder todas las esperanzas...Sayaka ya no iba a volver ¿Entonces de que ha servido todo esto? ¿De que había servido poner en peligro a Madoka? ¿De que había servido entonces tener estas heridas por todo el cuerpo? Yo..solo quería una segunda oportunidad...:

-Por favor Dios -comencé una plegaria entre lágrimas- he tenido una vida de mierda... si es así como he de acabar, al menos quiero tener un sueño feliz...

Una ráfaga violeta sentí a mi alrededor pero no la presté mucha atención ya que comencé a meditar en silencio mientras caía sobre un escenario azul, como si hubiese caído en medio del océano. Antes de desplomarme sobre el suelo, me di cuenta de algo que había estado ignorado todo este tiempo; yo sabía que no iba a poder salvar a Sayaka, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve esperanzas en poder ayudar de verdad a una persona que amaba... yo quise aferrarme a esas creencias aunque en el fondo, sabía que era imposible. Sigo siendo tan idiota como siempre:

-... supongo que muy en el fondo deseaba ser la única que acabara con tu dolor Sayaka...-sonreí

Sentí que me golpeaba contra el suelo, pero muy suavemente gracias a la magia de aquella extraña _Puella Magi_, Homura Akemi. La miré de reojo, llevaba a Madoka en brazos, la cual estaba inconsciente tal y como la recuerdo poco antes de que el escenario principal se derrumbara. Entonces lo pensé; no me quedaba otra:

-... no te preocupes Homura, llévatela...he sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para traerla -corrí un tupido velo escarlata detrás de mi para protegerlas- Si tienes un solo objetivo, debes protegerlo hasta el final ¿Verdad? y yo pensando que era lo que estaba haciendo todo el tiempo -sonreí con tristeza mientras deshacía el lazo que sujetaba a mi cabello- Vete yo me ocupo de esto...

-...Sakura

La chica me miró con tristeza pero no tardó mucho en irse con Madoka en brazos. El símbolo de la iglesia de mi padre que tenía guardado dentro del lazo salió despedido hasta mis manos, me arrodillé y miré a Sayaka, para mi ella seguía siendo Sayaka Miki dentro dentro de una coraza llena de odio. Crucé mis manos dispuesta a rezar mientras me concentraba, invocando a mi alrededor unas llamas, formando un círculo:

-No te preocupes, estar sola es un asco...

Salieron a nuestro alrededor un montón de lanzas gigantes como si se trataran de las columnas de un templo y debajo de mi surgió otra enorme lanza que tomo la forma de una cola de escorpión, alzándome enfrente de la cabeza de Sayaka, que me observaba sin vida en aquello que parecían ser sus ojos. Pero no mi dio miedo mirarla a los ojos:

-...no te preocupes, yo estaré junto a ti Sayaka

De una última sonrisa, me alcé de un salto, mi _soul geam_ voló por los aires, y con la lanza envuelta en llamas me propuse a hacer mi último ataque. Sabía que me costaría la vida, pero no me arrepiento por tal de que no te sientas sola estés donde estés...

_Un destello rojizo, como una explosión envolvió a Sakura y a Sayaka, acabando con el caos de mar y fuego_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Abrí los ojos con pesar, el sitio donde estaba era demasiado blanco...y entonces entre la marea blanca pura pude visualizar una silueta de rodillas...pude reconocerla enseguida.

Estaba acurrucada de espadas, como sollozando. De repente, saque de mi bolsillo un dulce para hacerla sonreír. Suspiré su nombre:

-...Sayaka

Se giró y me miró. Yo esperé una mala contestación de su parte, un mal gesto, así que preparada para lo peor, le ofrecí el dulce. Entonces cogió el dulce, lo apartó un poco y para mi sorpresa, me tomó de la mano, se alzó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Mi corazón tembló ante ello:

-...gracias Sakura

Sin poder evitarlo, lloré. Entonces Sayaka me miró con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas que amenazaban salir y me sonrió dulcemente:

-...¿Porqué lloras?

-...por el mismo motivo que tu, tonta -sonreí, sin parar de llorar

Se enjuagó las lágrimas riendo y me besó muy cerca de la comisura del labio, haciendo que me sobresaltara y me sonrojara notablemente. Me miró de nuevo y me dijo con nuevas energías:

-¿Vamos a buscar a tu familia?

-Solo si me prometes que me presentarás a Mami Tomoe

Con una preciosa sonrisa, asistió. Y así entonces, agarradas de la mano y felices, caminamos por el sendero del más allá con la emoción atorada en la garganta deseando salir. Tenía tanto que contarle a mi querida Sayaka que no se si con todo el tiempo del mundo tendría suficiente.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Desde hacía tiempo quería hacer un fic SakuraxSayaka que tratara sobre esta escena y desde el punto de Sakura ¿Que os parece? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^

~Bye!


End file.
